Take This Chance
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen-ai. 1+2. Heero's trying to complete his personal mission.


Title: Take This Chance  
(14 January 2003)  
Author: Sariyuki (oasisari@yahoo.com)  
Pairings: 1+2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wings. "Move This Mountain" is a song by Sophie Ellis Bextor.  
  
Notes: Please do download and listen to the song.   
It's a good song and so 1x2-ish *grins* ... well, at least it is, in my humble opinion ...  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
I locked the door of the flat that I shared with my partner.   
My body was wretchedly sore and drenched from the rain outside.   
I went straight to the bathroom, dropped my rain soaked jacket and stared at my reflection in the mirror.   
For a moment my mind went blissfully blank.   
I didn't know how long I was at it when I heard a movement behind me.   
Duo's face was shown in the mirror.  
  
  
//What do you want from me  
I stand before you, no attempt to leave//  
  
  
He didn't say anything, just staring at me questioningly.  
When I said nothing, he finally looked away and asked, "How's it going?"  
  
I shrugged indifferently, "Fine."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You should take a rest. You looked horrible, Heero.   
There's some food in the kitchen. Grab some for your own good."  
  
I tried to smile, "You sound like Quatre."  
  
He laughed and punched my shoulder playfully and walked away from the bathroom.   
I watched him silently and sighed. /This is pointless/, I told myself.   
Sometimes I wished I had my way and told him what I felt.   
But I couldn't think now, I was just too tired. I needed to get some sleep.  
  
  
//I'm too tired to disagree  
I stand before you, no chance ...//  
  
  
I crawled into my bed to sleep. Duo was already in the other bed, reading a book.   
I positioned myself under the blanket and shut my eyes, hoping that slumber would claim me soon.   
Waited, breathed, turned right, counted sheep, turned left, waited, counted more sheep ... no such luck.   
Instead, I kept hearing the rustling of pages turning.  
  
"What is it, Heero? Did I bother you?" came the concerned voice of my ever-so-caring partner.  
  
"No," I said. "Too tired, can't sleep. Not you."  
  
I heard him sigh and closed the book he's reading. He turned off the bedside lamp.   
Some times I swore I think he felt the same way I did for him. He cared for me, that I knew for sure.   
But caring was one of his so many virtues, so once again I was left with doubt.  
How I hated this. Uncertainty was one of so many things I hate in this world.  
I needed to be sure. I needed to find out.  
  
I turned my body around so that I could see him. He was there, laying on his back with his hands under his head.  
A pose I knew so well. A pose he acquired when he was seriously thinking about something.  
I wondered what it was he's thinking at this very moment. Was it me?  
Sensing my gaze on him, he turned to his side, facing my way.  
  
  
//Oh do you know  
I would have done anything for you  
I'll believe this warning, do you know  
I would have done anything for you//  
  
  
In the dark, we looked at each other without saying, just breathing.   
No words, no tension, no pressure, just him and me.   
Sometimes I wondered how I could ever feel this way about someone.  
It was just that he demanded nothing from me, that I could just be me and it's okay.  
He's the only one who truly understood and accepted me as I was. Not as I was supposed to be.  
There's a huge difference between the two. And only I knew too well.  
  
"Heero ..."  
  
"Hn?" I tried to sound sleepy.  
  
"Do you want to talk? You looked disturbed ...," he let the sentence trailed unfinished.  
  
I stared into the ceiling. Was I really that obvious?  
I tried to compose my reply, tried to decide my actions. He wanted me to talk.  
Fine, I'd talk. Cowardice wasn't one of my virtues, I'm sure.   
I scowled at myself for reminding me that's what I was, a coward.  
I dared myself to make a move tonight. Tomorrow might be too late. It might never come.  
Who knows? I didn't. So I said,  
  
"No. I want /you/ to talk."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Maybe it's the effect of my tiredness, I couldn't bother to pretend anymore.   
Or maybe I was just plain out of my wretched mind. Tired. Sick.   
I wanted to be released from this prison. Heart pounding, I heard my self calmly said,  
  
"I want you to tell me what you feel about me."  
  
  
//Take this chance I won't repeat this  
I can do anything that's put beside of you//  
  
  
I could feel his shocked silence from across. Silent. No response.   
I was starting to regret what I said. But at least, I'd tried.   
If in the end it came to nothing ... honestly, I didn't really know what to do.   
I prayed so hard like I'd never prayed before ...  
  
Slowly I heard him saying hesitantly, carefully, "What do you mean by 'feel'?"  
  
"Do you love me?" The words came out before I could even think about it.  
  
Silent again. This time it seemed to me it's forever. Maybe I pushed too hard this time.   
I opened my mouth to say an apology when I saw him getting up from his bed and sit quietly eyeing me.   
And to my relieve, he finally spoke, "Do you /really/ wanna know?"  
  
I replied quietly, "Yes ..."  
Hoping against hope that this wasn't gonna be the end of the world for me.  
  
He stepped down from his bed and knelt beside mine. He stood so close I felt his breath on my face.  
My heart raced and pounded harder. I looked into his beautiful big eyes.   
I didn't know what to do. Then he kissed me. It gave me a start.   
I closed my eyes, couldn't really believe what's happening, returning his kiss eagerly.   
But he withdrew and broke the kiss.  
  
"What was the question again?" he asked smugly.  
  
  
//And I can move any mountains that you make  
I'll lift you up and my back will never break  
And I can move this mountain//  
  
  
I laughed and pulled him closer by his silver cross necklace.  
I placed my lips on his and tasted the sweet sensation of kissing my beloved, beloved Duo.  
This sensation was nothing I'd ever felt before.   
Even completing the most delicate top-secret mission was nothing compared to this feeling.  
I felt so high.   
I was scared that my heart's going to explode. I certainly didn't wish to die tonight.  
And before I knew it, I lost control of my body. It moved on its own accord.  
I felt so strong, yet so weak.  
I wondered if I'd ever lost control like this before.  
  
  
//Come and take the rest of me  
I never thought I wouldn't want you near  
This is all I'll ever be//  
  
  
He stumbled onto my bed. Not wanting to break the kiss this time, he positioned himself on top of me.   
I let a moan escaped from my mouth. My hand moved slowly to trace the back of his body.   
Moving up, up to caress his bareback and the hair that I loved so much.   
I felt his hands all over my body and I trembled.  
Time moved slowly and finally the world stopped spinning.   
I knew I could be at this forever.  
  
When we finally parted, he opened his eyes and looked at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend.  
I heard him whispered, "Oh god, Heero ... what is happening?"  
  
  
//I understand you look around to see this dawning  
Oh does it show   
I wanted to catch you falling//  
  
  
I gazed at him, my hand still holding him down onto me, not wanting to let go, not just yet.  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen, Duo?"  
  
He looked at me wonderingly for a moment and put his head down beside mine.   
I smell the soft fragrance of his hair and loved it like everything I loved about him.   
I barely heard him said, "Everything. I want everything to happen."  
  
That's all it took to take my breath away.  
I slid my body from under his so I could face him better.  
As I look into his eyes I whispered his name, savouring the taste of his name on my lips.   
His head was on my pillow, resting against mine. His eyes glowed in the dark. He smiled.   
I placed a light kiss on his smiling lips.  
  
  
//Oh do you know  
I would have done anything for you//  
  
  
Then I heard myself saying the words I had so longed to say.  
"I'm gonna be your lover."  
  
  
//Take this chance I won't repeat this  
I can do anything that's put beside of you  
And I can move any mountains that you make//  
  
  
His smile grew even wider. He edged his body closer to mine, closing the little gap between us.   
He held me close and I felt him gently caressing me. I kissed him again and again.   
Insatiable. The word kept popping up in my mind. Yes, that's what Duo is. Insatiable.   
I swore I could be at this forever.  
  
  
//Come and take the rest of me  
I never thought I wouldn't want you near  
This is all I'll ever be//  
  
  
The world started spinning slowly. The rain was still pouring outside uncaring and oblivious from all this.   
Midnight came rolling gently upon us as I made love to him.   
I knew I would cherish this forever.   
  
For the second time today, mission accomplished.  
  
  
- End -


End file.
